Dissidia Previews
by WarofWorlds2018
Summary: Ichigo vs Sephiroth Dante vs Artoria Pendragon Saber


**Ichigo vs Sephiroth**

Sephiroth's swung down at him, Ichigo swerved to the side to dodge. The shockwave of his swing left a long fissure in the earth several meters long. Ichigo gulped as he realised that had nearly hit him. He turned around to see the sword's tip pointed straight at his head! He barely moved his head out of the way in time as it left a deep gash on his right cheek. Sephiroth went for another stab as Ichigo moved back to gain some distance.

With incredible sword skill that made even Byakuya look like amateur by comparison

How many years did this guy train to get at this level

He gave him a single cold look as he struck down

They moved so fast that they were invisible to the human eye, exchanging blows in a deadly dance of blades that he was so familiar with. Constantly moving from one spot to another, Ichigo struggled to keep up with Sephiroth's superior speed. On their next clash Sephiroth pushed him back with quick slash. The Soul Reaper quickly regained his footing.

Sephiroth completely disappeared from his sight. He looked around trying to find him to no avail, he heard the sound of a blade moving through the air as he quickly ducked under the blade that nearly took off his head.

Sephiroth avoided all of his attacks again and again

He kept pressuring him with his relentless attacks

Ichigo weaved in between the attacks, desperately trying to avoid being skewered. The Soldier attacked him again and again forcing Ichigo to dodge for his life leaving very little room for error.

He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, his heart racing as he struggled to defend against his onslaught of attacks.

He manipulated the spirit particles in his surrounding to gather under his feet. He proudly stood in the air, arms hanging down by his sides as he smirked at Sephiroth's look of surprise. Next thing he know, Ichigo gained his look of shock as a purple wing burst out of Sephiroth's back then Sephiroth took to the sky.

Sephiroth hit him with a palm heel to the chest.

His blade engulfed in flames, Ichigo tilted his head to the side and narrowly avoided his face being melted. But the right side of his head was left with nasty burn as the red hot blade tore straight through his flesh and severely burned it.

Sephiroth kept on the pressure

Ichigo's sword slammed down on him with enough power to cut through skyscrapers

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo released a powerful wave of energy with enough power to cleave through mountains.

He released a barrage of fireballs. Ichigo's blade glowed with ethereal power as he unleashed a shockwave that ripped straight through the flames and hitting fallen angel head on. When the dust cleared Sephiroth was still floating with his left hand held out, whispers of lingering smoke emanating from his fingertips

" _Did he block that with his bare hand"_ Ichigo panicked. Sephiroth took advantage and lifted his hand into sky. The sky turned dark as electricity radiated off the clouds. Lightning rained down from the heavens heading straight for the substitute soul reaper. Ichigo gathered energy under his foot then in a Instantaneous burst of speed, Ichigo appeared right behind Sephiroth. His blade already in motion to take off the soldier's head. Sephiroth quickly turned around and blocked with his katana.

Ichigo moved his shorter sword but Sephiroth was faster. His fingers splayed across his chest in a manner reminiscent of Aizen. Ichigo screamed in pain as he was blown away by some invisible force. He smashed into the ground leaving behind a large crater where he fell.

 _What was that? I feel like I was just gut checked by Chad's El Directo!?_ Ichigo looked back up to see Sephiroth floating down towards him on his one wing.

What happened next made Ichigo yell a plethora of curses. Sephiroth lifted his hand, and as if Earth itself obeyed his commands. A literal mountain raised up from the ground, reaching up all several hundred feet. Sephiroth proceeded to pluck that mountain out of the ground in his telekinetic grip and throw it straight at Ichigo. Ichigo simply swore before using flash step to move far enough out of the way.

He swooped down towards him like a Comet at high velocity. Ichigo braced himself to inevitable attack.

He coalesced a massive amount of flames into his hand. It shined like a miniature star. He released the radiant flames. Exploded like a supernova

Ichigo has fought a large assortment of strange enemies before from death gods, to arrancars, to quincy, heck he even fought literal demons from hell. By now he had pretty much seen everything, nothing could surprise him at this point. But this guy seemed to be in a league of his own. Even Aizen didn't have this kind of power.

Yet, a part of him couldn't help but feel exhilarated about the new challenge. Guess some of Kenpachi's habits really had rubbed off on him.

 **King, This guy's spiritual energy is completely weird, it's feels like its alien in origin. The closest I could compare this guy is like some kind of unholy fusion between a Hollow and a Quincy.**

 _Quincy!? So he can absorb energy from his surrounding then. Just great, any more abilities this guy has. It's not like this can get any worse._

" **BANKAI** "

Sephiroth seemed to split himself into many different bodies. He clearly had wide variety of ability. Before he could even try to make sense of this new technique. They all came rushing towards him.

He tried to locate the real Sephiroth among the copies. But this illusion was as solid as that bastard Aizen's. He couldn't tell what was real and what was fake anymore. Their swords lashed out him one after the other as he struggled to defend himself against this miniature army of replicas.

He felt a sensation of cold, harsh winds. He looked down to find the bottom half of his body frozen to the ground.

His hand shot towards his throat and he struggled to breathe as Sephiroth choked the life out of him.

Ichigo zipped around from place to place, leaving afterimages to confuse the mechanics as he swooped in from his blind spot.' _I'll take him by surprise'_ But Sephiroth without even moving from the spot, shifted the blade on his back at just the right angle to block Ichigo's attack. Ichigo hopped back disgruntled at how easily he was stopped. ' _He didn't even bother turning around, yet he casually blocked my attack with ease. I can count on one hand the number of people who could do that and none of them are human_ '

 _Does he have some kind of precognition ability?_ Ichigo wondered.

A wide variety of kido spells that he could use with casual ease, overwhelming speed and strength, obsessed with thinking he's a god, he even used goddamn illusions and that same arrogant smirk just saying "I'm better than you". This guy acted so much like Aizen, Ichigo was certain he had fallen into some kind of parallel world. He was sure that bastard traitor would be laughing at the irony right now if he was here.

Time to step it up a notch. That cocky attitude of his was beginning to piss him off!?

He systematically aimed for all of his internal organs and vital areas. He tore straight through flesh, ligament and bone as his sword relentlessly picked apart his body. Ichigo had never been so thankful to be soul reaper until right now because otherwise he would have died several times over during this climactic battle.

Incredible waves of power echoes throughout the town like a hurricane. His power was unbelievable. .

He stopped his sword with his bare hand, moved his other hand held flat in front of his face. Then released a burst of energy that send him crashing through several buildings.

Why did both his enemies and his friends always seem to have wide variety of abilities while he was just one trick pony. He was beginning to regret the lack of versatility in his arsenal. But that was fine. He was the guy who broke through Soul Society's millenia old borders, took down Aizen at his strongest, heck even the chains of hell couldn't hold him down when he went all out. This was another challenge to overcome, another obstacle to break through.

"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Never look back. Don't Stop. If you retreat, you will age. Be afraid, and you'll die."

Energy pooled around his blade as he got ready to use his signature technique one last time

 **GETSUGA TENSHO**

He released an arc of destruction that ripped through the cty

He heard the sound of a blade whistling through the air, he turned around but it was too last. Faster than he could react, Sephiroth's sword came down on his arm severing it from the elbow downward. Ichigo screamed.

"My name is Squall" he introduced himself

His body was tense. This guy seemed like he was a veteran here. That haunted look in his own eyes, he clearly had seen his own share of bloodshed and suffering. He was just as scared as he was of this Sephiroth guy. Just what had he gotten himself into

So there were other warriors like him protecting the worlds. An entire war in the making. Ichigo could only hope the others didn't end up like him.

This Squall guy was certainly powerful in his own right.

 **Dante vs Saber**

Just what was this person? No matter how many times her sword met its mark. His wounds just knitted themselves back together as if he was some kind of werewolf. Was he some kind of heroic spirit, it was explain his incredible strength. It was like fighting a smaller version of hercules.

"Well now, is that the best you can do, Miss Prim and Proper"

Again he taunted her as he once more danced out of the way of her attacks, She swung invisible blade again and again trying to land a hit on him yet he simply laughed in amusement as he continued to stay just out of my reach. That scoundrel was making jokes at her expense instead of focusing on the fight. That foolishness would cost him.

In a sudden burst of speed he charged at me before he smashed his blade down on me with inhuman strength, the sheer force of the strike ripped apart the ground. I just barely managed to block the attack but out of the corner of my eye. I saw his right hand pulling out a gun, I barely moved my other arm up in time to block the bullet from piercing my skull. Next thing I felt was my ribs cracking as he kicked me brutally in my stomach sending crashing into the temple.

"Does that plebeian have no honor, to fight dirty like that in battle between swordsmen"

My head was ringing badly, it was a struggle just to get back up.I heard the sound of a gun cocking to fire, knowing what that meant I shook myself from my daze and hurried back up. I looked back through the door to see a hail of bullets coming straight for me. I stayed focused and deflected all of the bullets with my blade.

"Bombs away.."

What the...!? I lost my train of thought as I heard his ridiculous proclamation. What nonsense is he spouting now. Then I heard the sound of click as a grenade landed in front of me

"Son of a …"


End file.
